The objective of this renovation project is to enable Georgia State University to comply with the USDA Animal Welfare Act and DHHS policies related to the care and use of laboratory animals. This will be accomplished by reconditioning the existing air handling system to provide adequate ventilation with separate temperature and humidity control This proposal also requests a new cage washer to replace the old, inefficient and unreliable cage washer. The new washer will provide savings in maintenance costs and labor as well as provide consistent clean, sanitized cages and water bottles. A bedding disposal system is requested to minimize problems with aerosolized waste and a biosafety hood is requested for changing cages in a mouse biosafety level 2 containment room.